To You, To Me.
Summary Having brought Camui Gackpo to her house Miku sits at her laptop, reflecting her relationship with Ronald and her empty, potentially useless role as a Vocaloid. She then moves on to how she's found a fragment of Ronald on a USB port due to the bullet that Rin shot at him. As this is her last chance to see him again, Miku wishes to act for herself alone, claiming how she isn't satisfied anymore with her old role of giving happiness to the children. As she decides act for the things that are precious to her, Miku also plans to look over Rin's own story and muses that the girl will soon be broken, herself, after learning the truth. Miku then begins to research, looking over Elena's files and using Tashiro's information, and learns the full story of Elena and the data files she distributed. Gathering her resolve, she makes a cryptic comment on how the uploader doesn't know her previous owner's feelings and returns to work. Behind her, Camui regains consciousness. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『人の気持ち歌えるよ♪』 I can sing people's feelings♪ *『君が残したカケラが 今はとても愛おしい』 The fragments you left behind/is now very precious to me *『これが最後のチャンスね』 This is a last chance, huh? *『あの子達に幸せを 与えるのが役目だと』 For those kids, their happiness/It's my role to give it to them *『ひざまずけ田代！』 Bow down Tashiro! *『なにも入ってないわたしだって』 'Cause I can't hold onto anything *『前の持ち主の気持ちはね☆』 The feelings of my previous owner✩ Illustration Analysis For_You,_For_Me.jpg|Miku, with the picture of her beloved on her desk. Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_1.png|A closeup Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_3.png|The USB Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_4.png|A closer look at Ronald and Miku Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_5.png|Miku with the sleeping Camui TYTMMikuCamuiawake.png|Camui Gackpo awakens The video opens with Miku in her room, which is still dimly lit and sparsely furnished, while wearing her winter outfit; she's shown checking something behind her, later shown to be Camui. On the table in front of her is her laptop, a picture of Ronald and her, a USB port, and a gun. This is likely the same gun that Miku will use to link herself and Len into the data world later on, firing USB drives rather than bullets. The next image has her turned back around in a closeup on her face. The next image provides a closeup of the USB containing a fragment of Ronald, which Miku hopes to meet inside the data world. The next closeup shows the picture of Ronald and Miku; looking closely, green foliage can be seen in the background. Due to this and Miku's outfit, it can be guessed the picture was taken during their date from In the Night That Can't Be Seen. from some photographer. The next image shows behind Miku, where it's revealed she has taken Camui Gackpo to her home after finding him in The Other Side of the Mirror＞, stripped him, and laid him under a sheet. With his wig gone, a Soviet Union symbol is visible on his bald head that resembles Elena's. This indicates that, at least at one point, Camui was affiliated with the Soviet Union. The floor is also scattered with french fries and in the back is a mysterious striped cloth much like on Ronald's clothes. Aside from a closeup of Miku's face, the final image is of Camui, his eyes open and glowing as he has regained consciousness. This would likely lead to him becoming dressed and able to gain a USB port to link himself into Rin's interior, as shown in A Place to Chat!. Behind him, the striped cloth is also shown missing; it is unknown where it went or what it represented in the first place. Trivia Notes *From this point forward Miku appears to have snapped out of her depression which began from the end of Part 2. *Miku remarking that the object of her song (indicated as Ronald) is the same as "the jerk in the wig," Camui, is another indication of Ronald and Camui having the same purpose to attack Rin. *The line "A woman is the one dazzled" has "woman" colored in pink, likely indicating Elena. Curiosities *This is the only title in Part 3 written with the singer first, title second, and "original" disclaimer third, with every other song in Part 3 written in the opposite way. *In the illustration of Camui Gackpo his headphones are missing; on their blog the illustrator, Shiuka, apologized for this once it was pointed out, claiming it was an oversight. *It is unknown why Miku brought Camui back to her home, although it can be interpreted she was using him for her investigation. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 3 Category:Vocaloid Era